


Кухня

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, WTF Combat 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек, Мишель и Дэвид завтракают вместе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [Kitchen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38594) by Southern_Heaven  
> 

**Название:** Кухня  
**Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Оригинал:** [Kitchen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38594) by Southern_Heaven  
**Размер:** драббл, 377 слов  
**Пейринг:** Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард, Мишель Бенджами/Дэвид Шепард  
**Категория:** гет, слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Джек, Мишель и Дэвид завтракают вместе  
**Примечание:** текст был написан на Yuletide Madness 2009  
**Примечание автора:** Прошу прощения, что вышло так коротко, заканчивается внезапно и не вычитано. Эта мысль пришла мне в голову за 30 минут до закрытия архива и я не смогла её не записать. Мне действительно интересна эта идея и я уже писала другие тексты на неё.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Кухня"

Они собирались на кухне все вместе, как обычно. Хотя все прочие личные покои они поделили между собой, кухня оставалась единственным помещением, которое все согласились не оставлять за одной из партий.  
Джек уже расположился за столом, полностью одетый, когда Мишель спустилась к завтраку тем утром. Он как раз дошёл до колонки международных новостей, когда она, всё ещё в пижаме, зашла на кухню.  
– Скажи мне, Земля всё ещё вертится? – спросила она, плюхаясь на стул рядом с ним.  
– Из того, как об этом пишут в дядиной газете, складывается впечатление, что нет.  
Вся еда уже была расставлена на столе. Никто из них не стремился готовить, как это делала Сайлас, так что шеф-повар просто оставлял для них на столе несколько вариантов завтрака на выбор.  
– Не забудь, что сегодня моя очередь, – сказал Джек из-за разворота газеты.  
– Сегодня мы приглашены на ужин, – напомнила ему Мишель.  
– Ужины… просто ещё одна причина для тебя вернуть его мне позже, как только наступает моя очередь.  
Этот спор между ними уже давно превратился скорее в затянувшуюся шутку, чем в реальный повод для ссоры. Когда они привыкли к такому сосуществованию, договориться о том, какую из ночей Дэвид проводил с каждым из них, или где чья комната в личных покоях, стало намного проще.  
– Если бы я могла отправить тебя вместо себя, я бы это сделала, – сказала Мишель, намазывая сливочный сыр на свой бейгл. – Но я не думаю, что народ Гильбоа готов к этому.  
– Мы всегда можем попробовать, – пробормотал Дэвид из дверей.  
Мишель обернулась к нему, а Джек свернул свою газету так, чтобы его видеть. Дэвид прошёл в кухню и поцеловал Мишель, а потом Джека.  
– Скандал, – промурлыкал Джек, когда Дэвид отстранился. – Мне нравится.  
Когда Дэвид сел во главе стола, Джек и Мишель вернулись к своим занятиям.  
– Последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, это скандал, – сказала Мишель.  
Джек опустил газету и надулся:  
– Но весело же.  
Она недовольно уставилась на него, доедая свой бейгл. Дэвид, казалось, ничего не заметил.


End file.
